


For Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to tremble with rage as soon as his wounded daughter died in his arms.





	For Supergirl

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to tremble with rage as soon as his wounded daughter died in his arms after he defeated a villain and he never mentioned how he cared about her.

THE END


End file.
